Tum hi ho
by kkkloveu
Summary: MY first VIVESHA pls guyzz read nd review... it is a continuation of my story "a mistake it was" but is starting from a completely different point...so there is no need to read that firat for those who hv not read it...


**A/N**

**Well well guyzz missed me...i think u didn't since i was never gone...**

**Chalo aap log soche ge ki ab yeh kahan se start ho gaya...well it is a continuation of my story " a mistake it was" but since it was quite different nd was going a bit long so i decided to post it as an O/S...nd haan it;s not necessary u read this but i think u must read...well that's ur choice...**

**ONE MORE THING THIS O/S IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE VIVESHA LOVERS INCLUDING ME...ty ty **

**Chalo chalo abb jaldi se chapter start karti hun warna kahoge kitna pakati hai..well i am like that pakati to main hun kya karun karna padta hai...**

**Now read this nd do mention in the review what u liked and what u didn't improvement nd critisicm all are welcome..happy reading...**

VIVEK remembered when he had first time taken her for a movie, her smile, her excitement her way of living life he missed everything abt her he still remembered every memory of her...with her... was a very precious one for him specially one...

_He was feeling kind of nervous yes he did like every other man in this world he too felt himself setting his hair again nd again ...NO it was not a DATE no no it wasn't it was just a night with her alone...was it a date? He didn't thought do nd neither he wanted to...he was getting more nd more nervous with every passing moment...his cell buzzed and he jumped backwards resulting in the entire coke he had making a wonderful design on his formal white shirt..._

_VIVEK-shit..._

_He looked at his cell angrily but when he say the caller ID he immediately picked the phone up..._

_From the other side of phone he heard irritated voice... "VIVEK...wat r u doing? Can't u open the goddamn door"_

_As soon ashe heard that...he moved towards the door nd immediately open it..._

_A FAIR Looking girl...with a face that looked young with her hair falling on her shoulders was standing in front of him in a black short dress_

_He looked at her nd was really shocked well he was always in awe when he saw her but today it was a little different thing...he asked her trying to control his amazement nd his shinning eyes.._

_VIVEk-TASHA...wat happened to u..._

_TASHA-she asked him completely ignoring his doubled eyes...-kya main pehle andar aa jaaon..._

_VIVEK who was still in awe didn't replied..._

_Tasha now getting even more irritated just pushed him nd entered in. Vivek too followed her now..._

_TASHA(she took a deep breath nd than immediately said)-look vivek...meri mummy ne mere liye ek larka dekha hai she want's me to him today itself in a restro but i am not at all interested in marriage u know that right...nd look at this wat she has given me to wear i look pretty..._

_VIVEK-(unintentionally)-HOT..._

_TASHA-nooo nooo i look i look like a girly bimbo..(she was so much tensed..she sat on the sofa nd wrapped her hands on her face..)_

_VIVEk-(now realising that she was much tensed he tried to refresh her mind with)-well u look...hmm literally pretty boring to me...this black dress doesn't suit u much it doesn't go with u...well u look awful(he said nodding on his own statement)_

_TASHA-yeah that is my point...wat wat u just said..i look awful in this...how dare u..say it again.._

_VIVEK(now smiling that he was able to divert her mind)-no no u look really good.._

_TASHA-yeah i think so too...well now tell me wat i can do with this boy..._

_VIVEk-well just don't go to meet him..simple_

_TASHA-well u think i am such a dumbo that i hv not thought of that...vivek nodded..shut up...i hv to go otherwise my mom will be really angry...any other ur brilliant idea..._

_VIVEk-hmmm...well let's just go nd tell him that u don't want to marry him..._

_TAHSA-no no no..that's again a problem he'll simply tell mom..nd u know...we hv to do something...so that he...he himself says no to me..._

_VIVEk-well then we hv no choice he would never say no to u nd u would hv to marry him..._

_TASHA-VIVEKKK here i am asking for ur help nd you are you are...just leave it..._

_Now tasha was worriedly roaming inside here nd there...vivek saw her nd suddenly he got an idea..._

_VIVEK-TASHAAA well i hv an idea par pehle batao kya ussne isse pehle tumhe dehka hai(tahsa nodded in NO) ARE u sure?_

_TASHA-yes vivek i am sure...now can u pls spit ur idea out.._

_VIVEk-yeah yeah listen..._

_Vivek told TASHA his plan nd they both high fighed...they were very much exited now...VIVEK immediately moved to his mother's room nd after he came out...TASHA AFTER LOOKING AT HIM started laughing madly...vivek got very angry nd glared at her...she stopped laghing at once but her eyes still twinkled with laugh..she moved towards vivek nd after touching the earings he was wearing she again started to laugh madly...now she was completely hopping with laughter..she immediately took her mobile out nd clicked 2-3 pics of vivek nd again kept her mobile inside her purse...vivek now seeing tasha smile too started smilling nd then after looking at himself he too started to laugh..._

_They both controlled themselves now completely out of breath they sat on the sofa nd after calming their nerves down they both moved out of the house nd sat in the car..._

_IN the car.._

_VIVEK-well i look better than u..._

_TASHA-yeah yeah the BEUTIFUL VIVEk..._

_VIVEK-well at least i look beautiful..._

_TASHA-smiled seeing his irritation nd asked—'well don't behave like this u urself gave the idea...'_

_VIVEK-ya ya galti ho gayi jo teri madad karne ke liye tayar ho gaya main..aur woh bhi aise..._

_TASHA-again smiled-abh ho hi gayi hai toh bhugatna to pada ga hi na.._

_VIVEk-agar kuch gadbad ho gayi to..tujhe pakka pata hain na ki ussne tujhe pehle kabhi nahi dekha...pic bhi nahi_

_TAHSA-yeah i am damn sure abt that...actually woh india meein rehta hi nahi hain...he's frm US yahan abhi abhi aaya hai..mom ki friend ka beta hai...chal abh jyada dar mat samjha...we are here...aur tension mat le main hoo na.._

_VIVEK-issi ka to darr hai.._

_TASHA-what?_

_VIVEK-kuch nahi...chal ander chalte hain..._

_Both of them moved forward...since tasha had seen the boy's photo she knew who he will be...they saw him sitting in a corner table nd moved toward him...the boy after seeing them coming towards him stood up.._

_THE boy looked at the TWO girls now coming towards him...he stood up in order to greet them..._

_Boy-moving his hand forward towards TASHA for a handshake he said-_

_"__i suppose u r tasha"_

_TAHSA(she was initially shocked but just in order to play he said)-nono I am TAHSA's friend viveka...myfriend here is tasha...she said pointing her hand towards VIVEk...vivek smiled at his place he was wearing a beautiful saree with earings... bikhra hua make up nd all..._

_Boy(initially shocked but as a gratitude nodded nd moved his hand forward towards VIVEK)-hello i am VIKRAm...ur mom must hv told u abt me(an expression of pain came on his face as vivek held his hand tightly with his muscular strenght)_

_ 's very nice to meet u...(vivek held his hand tightly)_

_All of them sat down...vivek nd tasha sat together...while vikram sat in front of them...they at first ordered refreshments to which vikram ordered for himself some wine...while tasha ordered some orange juice...however VIVEk ordered LASSI for himself..at this VIKRAm was shocked nd asked to vivek..(guyzz frm now on when ever vikram adresses TASHA he is actually adresssing VIVEK while TASHA"S name here is viveka however i will adress her as tasha only)_

_VIKRAm-LASSSI?_

_VIVEK-yes. Do u hv any problem with that?_

_VIKRAM-no no not at all...he quickly placed the order while on the other side TASHA(viveka) tried to control the smile that was threatening to break on her lips..._

_the refreshments were served they all started chatting upon the refreshments while VIVEK as soon as his lassi was served quickly gulped it down...nd took a DAKAAR after that.._

_TASHA was now really finding it hard to control her smile..she smiled a little after seeing the expressions on VIKRAM's face..he looked at her nd she quickly covered up her smile..nd said to vivek.._

_TASHA(to vivek)-tashaaa...wat r u doing..tumse kitni baar kahan hain maine behave urself...nd wipe ur white moustache out...(due to lassi a white moustache was formed over vivek's lips)_

_VIVEK-tash..i mean viveka pls can u wipe it out.._

_TASHA glared at him angrily but took a kerchief nd wiped it.._

_VIKRAm however a lot confused was staring at the two of them..he came out of his shock nd after looking at them..jerked his head a little nd asked to VIVEk_

_VIKRAm-so tasha u work in CID..._

_VIVEK(shot him back with an arrogant answer)-why can't i work in CID...how dare u ask me that_

_VIKRAM-taken back a little but gaining his nerves back asked TASHA-u work in CID too viveka.._

_TASHA(answered him very sweetly)-yeah i am a sub inspector there...nd pls don't mind him...i mean her she is a bit short tempered..._

_VIKRAM(smilling talking to TASHA he felt good..)-no no not at all it's okay..._

_VIVEK(arrogantly)-wat do u do MISTER __hmmm vikas.._

_VIKRAM-hmm tasha actually it's VIKRAm but never mind..i am working in a multi national company.._

_VIVEK-ohh i am soo sorry ur name completely slipped out of my mind...(right at that moment...TUM HI HO song started in the backgound)_

_VIVEK-OMG..that's my favourite song...chalo chalo viveka..VIKRAm let's go nd dance..._

**_Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)_**

******_Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa_**

******_Kyunki tum hi ho_**

******_ab tum hi ho_**

******_Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho_**

**_All the _**_couples present there started to dance a little on their places nd grabed each other's hands...while some couples including vivek and tasha moved out from thier places...nd started to dance sweetly..vikram however was sitting on his place only he glanced at the two girls dancing in front of him...he saw tasha dancing nd moving swiftly to here there...he was mesmerized seeing her dance...he got up frm his place nd moved towards TASHA..TASHA after seeing him stopped dancing..vivek too_

_VIKRAM(to tasha)-will u dance with me..._

_Tasha looked at vivek nd giveng him a teasing yet a tensed smile she gave her hand in VIKRAM's streched hand.._

******_Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera_**

_Vikram placed his one hand on tasha's waist while grabbed her one hand in his other hand...nd then they were dancing...moving swiftly..._

_VIVEK got jealous seeing them nd moved towards them..nd in dancing placed his foot on vikrams foot..._

_VIKRAM-aaahhhhh_

_Vivek moved from there while tasha glared at him nd then smiled..._

******_Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho _**

_Vivek was now getting really angry...he moved forward nd with a very good move..he snatched tasha away from vikram nd instead started dancing with him...with a perfect posture..._

**tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...  
Tere liye hi jiya mai**

**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**

_Vivek hit his leg on vikram's leg.._

_Vikram-aaahhh_

_VIVEK(sweetly)-sorry.._

_But vivek wasn't all here he pushed vikram towards a girl..._

_Girl(to vikram)-wat r u doing.._

_VIKRAM-sorry sorry..._

_TASHA standing in a corner was smilling seeing all the hustle bustle created by vivek there..._

**_Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)_**

_Song was over...everyone applauded for the couples nd again got involved with the food..._

_VIKRAM(glared angrily at vivek)-tasha who taught you to dance..._

_VIVEK-no one..it was my first time naaa..._

_VIKRAM wanted to say more he was angry a lot angry but yet he controlled himself and moved towards their seat...After that all of them enjoyed their dinner...VIKRAM completely stopped talking to VIVEK..he was now interested in tasha..After completing their dinner they asked for the bill..._

_VIKRAM-pls bring the bill.._

_VIVEK(to tasha)-viveka let's go nd have some icecream..._

_Both of them left without even asking VIKRAM...vikram payed the bill murmuring.._

_VIKRAM-mom ko bhi mere liye yeah larki hi milli thi..kaisi hai gawaar...ladka lagti hai bilkul..dance bhi nahi aata itni jor se pair(leg) pe maar diya huh...par isski friend VIVEKA badi achi hai...ekdum jhakaas sweet si..masti bhi karti hai aur bahot lively bhi hai...hmm isska number leta hun..._

_He moved out of the restaurant nd saw both vivek nd tasha having icecream...he moved towards them..._

_VIKRAM-hey guyzz..(to the icecream wala)-one black current for me too...thank u..._

_Ice cream man gave him his cream...he turned to face the two girls..and at that instant TASHA pushed VIVEK a little nd the chocolate icecream he was holding spilled over VIKRAM's perfect white shirt..._

_VIKRAM immediately took a kerchief out nd started rubbing the ice cream stain from his shirt..he was really angry now he gave angry glances to vivek..._

_VIVEk-i am sorry really sorry...he moved towards VIKRAM nd in that process the second icecream he was holding completely mashed with vikrams face...vivek smiled but he controlled himself.._

_VIKRAM was much angry now he just took his car keys out nd to tasha..._

_VIKRAM-mam i am really sorry but i have an important appointment i'll meet u someother day...can i pls get ur no._

_Tasha who was finding it really difficult to control her laughter was completely shocked after listening this..while vivek out of jealousy gave VIKRAM daya's no.._

_VIKRAM-thank u.._

_He completely moved out after saying this in his car..._

_While vivek and tasha who were standing there now after seeing his car going far away couldn't control their laughter's and seeing each other the damm of their laughter completely broke off.._

_They both were laughing continously...hopping nd grabbing their stomachs due to the sweet laughter pain..._

_They spend some more time together laughing and chatting enjoying their first "DATE" to it's fullest..._

**_So guyzz i hope u liked it...do read nd review nd guyzz who all are followers of my other story if u hv read it then well nd good but if u have not there is no problem guyzz as i will be starting next chapter of my story on a completely different note..._**

**_Thank u _**

**_Nd one's again do read nd review.._**


End file.
